This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Products (e.g., goods, services, etc.) are known to be offered for sale, and to be sold, by merchants. In connection therewith, consumers are known to purchase products from the merchants through payment accounts. Separately, consumers are also known to travel in vehicles to the merchants to purchase products, and/or to other locations. Typically, the merchants are located along the consumers' routes of travel to those locations, and the vehicles are known to include functionality to guide the consumers to those locations (i.e., navigation). Further, network connectivity has extended to such vehicles, for example, in the form of road side assistance features and network access for mobile devices in proximity to, or within, the vehicles.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.